gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Institution (Part 1)
Summary Darwin, along with a species of talking fish are kidnapped by mysterious scientists. Plot One day, Gumball and Darwin were channel surfing, where they came upon to the news. Pet "fish" have been disappearing one by one. The anchorman recommends pet owners to secure their pets. Gumball ignores the warning, because he thinks the disappearing fish are "normal" fish. But Darwin is special, he can run to escape. They then headed off toh school, the "fish-nappers" are the subject of the day. People kept on recommending Darwin to get a bodyguard, but he still thinks he's special. Even Principal Brown was asking for volunteers to protect Darwin. But no matter who gets chosen, Darwin just fires them from their duties. When they got home from school, they turned on the news again. And even more fish were being kidnapped throughout the day. But the two just ignore the warnings. And at dinner, Nicole asks Gumball to protect Darwin, but Gumball tells her everything is fine. At about 2 am, Darwin heard some noises, but ignores them. He then starts hearing them again. He then sees the door opening, and two men in black walked in. They then walked closer to Darwin, and Darwin arose. He assumed it was Gumball and Richard, pulling a prank on him. So he pleads to give up the act. But they continue moving forward. They then reacht heir arms towards him, and he starts running. He quickly opens the window and jumps out. The robbers follow him and do the same. Darwin then starts by running down the street. He heads down into Elmore Junior High. Darwin then tries to climb into a 2nd story classroom, but wasn't athletic enough. He then took a rock and threw it into one of windows and hoped in. The robbers followed. He ran down the halls, up the stairs, and into classrooms. But he couldn't possibly find a place to hide. One of the robbers finally got Darwin in a bear hug. And the other beat Darwin silly and dragged him away. They stuffed him in their trunk and drove away. The next morning, Gumball woke and saw that Darwin wasn't in his fish bowl. Gumball thought it was a prank and told Darwin to cut out the act. But he heard no response, and yet searched the house. But he couldn't find him even in any nook and crany of the house. He then noticed that the window is wide open. But it wasn't open when he went to bed. So he figured that Darwin was kidnapped. But he decided not to tell anyone at school. At school, everyone noticed Darwin wasn't by Gumball's side. So they all asked him what happened to Darwin. Gumball simply responded by saying that Darwin was sick. There was some suspicion in them, but they let it go and believed Gumball. When Gumball got home, he immediatley called 911, the police were there in a flash. Gumball told everthing that seemed to happen. And the police reported it to the local news. There was a flash of newspeople at the house. They interviewed Gumball, and took photos of possible evidence. The story was on the news that night. To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 1 of fanfics